Love that is magical and true
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Pumyra get separated from everyone during the fall of Avista. They realized their love for each other and the spell over Pumyra breaks. Now back to her white lion form of Liosia she and Lion-o elope. They take shelter in a cave. Lion-o normal goes out to get supplies. He also does so see if he can find the other Thundercats. Soon things change when Liosia get's pregnant.


chapter 1

Avista was falling and Mum-Ra's magic sent everyone every which way. Lion-o woke up in a forest alive. "Ow," Lion-o said and he saw Pumyra laying nearby and lifts her up. "Pumyra, answer me," he said.

"Ugh," she said waking up and she saw Lion-o. "Lion-o?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"We're alive?" she asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Lion-o said.

"That's good," Pumyra said.

"Argh!" Lion-o said holding his side.

"Lion-o!" Pumyra said touching him.

Lion-o moved his hand and there was blood. "Hang in there Lion-o," Pumyra said. "I have to give you first aid." she said. She opened her bag and pulled out some bandages. "I have to remove you're armor to see your wound so hold still," she said. She gently took of the armor and saw Lion-o's wound. It wasn't very deep but losing a good amount of blood. She checked the wound and saw his organs were fine and she cleaned it up the wound. Then she got out a some gauze and pressed it on the wound.

"OW! Easy!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding or you might bleed to death." Pumyra said.

Lion-o nodded but was feeling a little faint. "I feel kind of funny," he said.

"Of course you do, you have lost quite a bit blood." Pumyra said. The bleeding slowed and Pumyra started to wrap up the wound. She saw Lion-o wasn't looking so good. He looked pretty faint. From what she saw on the ground and on Lion-o's arm he lost a bit of his blood almost 12 percent. She gave him water. He managed to drink it. She picked him up and carried him to nearby town.

Where a doctor gave him a blood transfusion with another lion's blood. The doctor talked to Pumyra. "You giving him first aid saved his life. You managed to stop the bleeding and bandaged the wound well. You should be proud you saved your kings life." he said.

"I don't know about that but I am just glad he's okay," Pumyra said.

After a few minutes Lion-o felt better. "Here drink this juice and eat the food. It will help you feel better. You lost almost two pints blood." the doctor said.

Lion-o ate up the food and went to sleep. Three days later he was released. "Now take it easy lord of the Thundercats," he said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

They had to find the others. They decided to stay in town until the next day. They looked at each other. "Pumyra after all of this and all we been through before I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too, you brought me such great join saving me from Mum-Ra's captivity and almost becoming his forced lover again. You are my hero and my love, and I love everything about you," Pumyra said.

They kiss breaking the spell that was on Pumyra. "You broke the spell I'm a lion again," she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosia, I am from the lost white lion clan I was cursed at young age and the only way to break the curse is true love," Liosia said. "You do still love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, I love you for who you are and not what kind of cat you are," Lion-o said kissing her. "Will you be my wife?" he asked.

"Yes and let's get married now," Liosia said.

"I agree let's go," Lion-o said.

hey ran off to find a preacher who married them on the spot.

They were pretty happy and now they had to find the others. They traveled all day and rain storm started and they ran into a cave. Then they decided to make love. They woke up in each other's arms. They decided to stay in the cave for a while just until Lion-o was fully healed from his wound. They wouldn't stray to far either because winter was soon coming and they needed shelter.

The couple had somethings they needed to discuss. "We need to stay in the cave until spring, here we will be safe warm. There is a hot spring in here keeping it warm, and we should be fine, but if we are going to keep up shelter until spring, we must make sure we stock up enough food." Lion-o said.

"I agree, with winter coming in two and half more months we need the shelter and can't go far in the cold." Liosia said.

"Then it's settled," Lion-o said.

The two of them went to bed after that.

To be continued.


End file.
